Jace Kilber
"Cause I'mma walk, cause I'mma walk in bejonejus" - Jace Kilber Jace Kilber is a fictional character in the SP universe, first appearing in Vincent Bush 2: Rise of the Klones (2014). He is portrayed as a rich chemist who owns his own million dollar company called Kilber Klone Incorporated. But underneath the public, he his evil-hearted with an army of his own personal clones, dubbed as "Klones". The company was originally founded by Kilber's parents in a desperate attempt to save Jace's life from a deadly disease. To preserve their son's life, his parents began meddling in the dangerous art of cloning. One of these failed experiments was Diego Lamas, who would later become a hero in the Smartiest Persons. Soon, Jace recovered from the disease, and the cloning project was halted. When he grew up, Jace took up the mantle of the CEO of Kilber Klone. With the help of SP traitor Tanner Rodgers, Kilber initiated a bold march on Chicago with his army. Fortunately for the city, SP hero Vincent Bush arrived on the scene and battled Jace Kilber in a fight of epic proportions. When the dust settled, Vincent stood triumphant, and Kilber was dead. Story Early Life Disease and Clone Attempts Many years before the creation of SP, the Kilber family had encountered a rare bio sickness that affected their son, Jace (the sickness would eventually be used in the creation of the White Flame Bioweapon). After many doctors said that their son wouldn't survive, the couple began to lose hope... until an idea sprung into Mr. Kilber's mind. In order to preserve his son, they would clone Jace. Kilber met with many scientists to discuss the project which would be called Project Jace. In 1998, Project Jace was shut down by government officials who claimed the project to be inhumane. But in 1999, Mr. and Mrs. Kilber found a way to operate in secret. The first experiment was tested on a stormy night in California. However, the result was hideous and was branded "Go Die". Go Die was tossed out and eventually became the SP hero Diego Lamas. Another year passed, and the project got progressively better. However, the sickness miraculously faded with time, and Jace was healed. Out of this revelation, Project Jace was shut down. School Days Not much is known about Jace, but the Smartiest Persons do know that he was Tanner Rodger's schoolfriend and Cody Hwang's friend. He was also a skilled hunter and once invited his 6t-grade friends to an end of the year pool party. He also made a video called "Rise of the Loaf" Spiral into Evil Influences of Evil After inheriting Kilber Klone Incorporated from his parents, Kilber used the company to gain so much money that it wasn't even funny. Jace became one of the richest men on the planet. But this came at a deathly cost. His former sickness as a child finally took a turn on him, spiraling him into a mental lust for insane power. Hunting was a pastime that helped him sustain his lust for power, but it wasn't enough. To make matters worse, Jace had a shady friend that was influencing him to take over the world. This shady friend, also called Tanner Rodgers, was the double two-timing traitor of SP. Jace soon was determined that he could do anything, even conquer the world. In fact, he made conquering the world his next secret goal. The Klone Army Jace began with resurrecting Project Jace. With his heaps of money, he bought himself a think tank which he claimed to be constructing a peace organization. In secret, he had built a clone production facility to be his main base of operations. The shady friend, now going by the name Renegade, was helping to fund the project. Also having inherited the formula, Kilber began a mass production of clones based on himself, calling them "Klones". So, out of the ashes of the good intentioned Project Jace rose the evil Kilber Klone Incorporated, a company run by a man obsessed with power. The Battle of Chicago In accordance with his deal with Rodgers, Kilber moved his army in a bold march in order to take over Chicago. He also stole a Megatron Suit from Paolo Martinez. Vincent Bush and Jace Kilber began to fight. Kilber's advanced suit was able to badly damage Vincent Bush, but soon Bush's superior fighting tactics bested Jace. Once Jace had knocked down Vincent, he began to gloat about his triumph. But Vincent used this opportunity to use full force to whack Kilber off a cliff. Kilber crashed to the floor and exploded, ending his life in a glorious fireball. Legacy Jace may have passed on, but Kilber Klone Incorporated lived on. Tanner Rodgers took control of the company, under the guise of Gunner Moore, and waged the Klone War for a while. Eventually, Tanner died in a mech battle with SP. That's not the only way that Jace lived on. One of Kilber Klone's failed cloning experiments at the beginning of its life is actually Diego Lamas, the SP hero.Category:Main Characters Category:Villians